


Lady Helena Breast Worship Roleplay

by SPARTAN047



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Dead or Alive - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: You have to learn to worship Lady Helena's soft breasts the way she likes.





	Lady Helena Breast Worship Roleplay

Lady Helena Boob Worship Role-Play

_This is a fantasy about the Dead or Alive character Helena Douglas I discussed with another user on a different site. Contains a few elements of BDSM and D/s play, along with breast worship._

*

You crawl along behind Lady Helena with a collar and leash attached to you, held in her hand. Her nude body is fully displayed before you with no secrets. Her divine buttocks are moving and flexing before your very eyes as she walks to her ornate bed.

As she sits down, she gently lifts your chin and directs your attention to her massive mountains swinging like pendulums in front of you. You swallow hard, feeling as if your saliva has become hardened putty in your throat at the sight of her. She smiles gently and leans forward to kiss your forehead, and then leans back. She places her hands behind her head and jiggles her own tits for you, watching your eyes follow her hardened nipples which look like little bulls-eyes.

She places her hand in the loop of the leash and twists it around a few times, bringing your head closer to her breasts. 'Worship your Goddess's soft breasts, dear, lick them for me. Kiss them all over. If you really like breasts, you might want to show me exactly how.'

You lean forward and plant a soft kiss on her right nipple, feeling your cock hardening and pulsing as your lips make contact with that perfectly formed breast. A slight shiver passes through your body as your lips leave her nipple. You lean forward to the other nipple and give it a slightly harder, more passionate kiss, a soft moan leaving your mouth. Taking it into your mouth, you start suckling it gently like a baby would, the contrasting hardness of her nipple and warm, gentle softness of her breast making you a quivering wreck. You want to cram that whole breast in your mouth if you could, it feels that good. Her skin tastes like honey and strawberries, and even smells that way. There's no way normal women could be like this, she's a Goddess from Strawberry and Honey Pooniverse.

Helena looks down at you sucking hard on her perfect tits, that gentle, understanding smile a mother would give still on her face. She knows you need your mouth tasting some part of her body, probably all night, and she can't wait for you to reach her dripping love flower. She enjoys being worshipped, adored and kissed or licked all over, and of course she is ready to return the favour when asked. Right now, she needs some gentle boob-loving from your mouth, and she won't stop until she's happy. 'Happy' being lying exhausted on the bed with your saliva flowing all over her tits, her pussy filled with your tongue and oral fluids, and if you want it, your rock hard cock blowing warm streams of cum all over her soft soles. Goddesses' lotions need lots of protein.

Helena pulls the leash a little more, being very careful not to hurt you, and cups your face between her hands. She bends her golden head over yours and gives you a full, long, spit-swapping kiss on the mouth, sighing a little as she feels your dick twitch and leave a trail of precum down her sexy calf. You whimper slightly and thrust your hips, feeling your engorged cock rubbing against the smooth, soft skin of her calf, shin and then trailing across her ankle and the top of her foot. You need contact with her, and perhaps some release. It's so hard to hold back.

Lady Helena pats the top of your head and raises her knees, showing you her succulent feet as she wiggles her toes pointed towards your cock. She moves her soles across the bed slowly, chuckling as you look back into her beautiful blue eyes beseechingly, the desperation to feel her hands and fingers on you, or any part of her, against your needy cock or the rest of your body. Her divine feet reach the edge of the bed, and brush against your cock tip. You feel an electric shock pass through you as her toes brush under the head. You moan loudly and buck your hips forward. Your dick rubs over the tops of her toes and leaves even more precum on her feet. She smiles and wraps her toes around the head of your shaft, making quick back and forth motions. It feels like a very teasing handjob with only the tips of her fingers stroking and teasing you.

'Please, Helena, let me cum all over your lovely feet!'

''Kay, dear, but you need to show me that tit love!'

You bend forward at the waist and nuzzle your face into her cleavage as she keeps jerking you off with just her toes. She keeps you on the edge of orgasm, peaking your excitement and letting loads of precum cover her sexy feet, but without letting you spunk all over them. Thrusting away at her feet and moaning, you stick out your tongue and start licking away between her breasts. You taste a bit of sweat and the scent of her cocoa body cream - it's enough to make your cock throb with each little movement of her little toes on them. Grunting and gasping, you start licking all over her breasts, covering the soft mounds in your spit. Lady Helena rubs it into her breasts and gives you a flirtatious wink. She pouts her lips for a second, and then spits up some of her own saliva. She lets it dribble from her mouth on her breasts. A long trail of spit connects her right breast and mouth as she keeps pushing out more with her tongue. She sticks her tongue out and lets more dribble out. It covers her nipple and starts flowing down to her flat, perfect stomach. You lean forward, catching her spit as it falls off her boob. 

You take it all into your own mouth, your dick almost spurting at the thought of eating all that warm saliva from her shiny lips. You follow the trail of saliva up her right boob, cleaning it all up and keeping it in your mouth. You keep your own tongue out and swallow up that trail of saliva, following it up to her tongue, and then swallow it all as you start gently sucking on her tongue. She lets out a moan of her own as she watches you eat up her mouth nectar, her fingers reaching down to her pussy and pinching her clit between her thumb and forefinger. She lowers her hand further and rubs her pussy in circles, moving her hips back and forth as she imagines a big cock fucking her brains and heart out. You groan in desperation, your own hips moving back and forth like a machine and fucking her now shiny feet. Your whole body burns in lust for her, just as she does for you. You face her breasts and spit on them, then start sucking them back up, hoping she'll take the hint. This night will be a long one, just breast worship is not enough to keep the insatiable Lady Helena happy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Worshipping a Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369669) by [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines)




End file.
